Timing is Everything
by stargazer0607
Summary: During the summer before third year, Harry is almost victim to his cousin Dudley's game of 'Harry Hunting.'  He is helped by the unlikeliest of people.


Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

* * *

"Get 'em!" yelled Dudley Dursley from the side yard of 4 Privet Drive.

Harry ran as fast as he could up Privet Drive toward the park a few blocks away, glad he was faster than his fat lump of a cousin Dudley and Dudley's friend Piers. So intent on running for his life, he didn't notice that it had started raining until the park was in his sight. After a few minutes, he slowed down and took a chance to look behind him. Dudley and Piers were no where to be seen. Knowing the rain would not deter the two from catching up to him and pummeling him, he continued running to the park towards his hide-out at the far side in the middle of a copse of trees.

Once in the shadows of the trees, Harry slowed to a walk, trying to catch his breath. It was then he noticed it was pouring buckets and a cold wind had started to pick up; an extreme change from the normal summer weather. Shivering slightly, as he was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Spotting the tree he was looking for, he quickly walked over to it, looked around to make sure the two bullies weren't around, and crawled inside. Glancing around the hollowed out tree, Harry realized he was getting too big for the hide-out. This summer might be the last that he'd be able to fit inside. The more he thought about it, thirteen _was_ too old to have a hide-out. He smiled sadly at the realization. He spent many a summer's day inside this tree.

Sitting with his back against the trunk, he took off his glasses and tried to clear them of water spots on a part of his pants that were still semi-dry. Before putting his glasses back on, he was overcome by a sneeze. "_huh-ahTCHooo!"_ He sniffed wetly and put his glasses back on.

While listening to the rain falling on the leaves of the trees outside, Harry noticed one of the juice boxes he brought there earlier in the summer was still sitting there untouched. The food, of course, was gone. He couldn't take a chance and leave it there, lest some animal get at it.

Thirsty, he grabbed the juice box, opened the straw and stuck it inside. He took a few gulps and set it next to him. "_H'ktchoo!"_ he sneezed again. Rubbing his nose, he leaned his head back against the tree trunk, and closed his eyes. He'd wait a while before leaving and heading back to Privet Drive. Maybe by then Dudley and Piers would have found something else to entertain themselves with. He looked outside and watched the rain begin to puddle around the tree.

A half hour later the wind picked up and changed direction, causing the rain to come into Harry's tree. Freezing, he scooted to the side of the opening hoping the rain and wind wouldn't affect him as much. He crossed his arms over his chest, and put his hands in his armpits to try and keep warm. He knew he could go back to the his relative's house and get warm and dry, but at the moment found the oppressing feeling of being inside that house was worse then being cold and wet.

The voice of Piers came floating inside the tree a few minutes later. "He had to have come this way, Dudley. I kept my eye on him. I saw him come into these trees."

Harry froze. He did not want to get caught. He was an easy target being inside the tree and no doubt the two boys would do more damage to him then normal if they got a hold of him. Knowing if they walked on the correct side of the tree, they would see him, Harry slowly moved away from the opening and pressed himself against the tree trunk.

"Look Piers," Dudley stopped and wheezed a few seconds. "Looks like shoe prints."

Closing his eyes and hoping he wouldn't be seen, Harry held his breath, not wanting to make a sound, as he heard footsteps approaching his tree. Unfortunately, Harry's nose had other ideas. It began prickling in the way which could only be relieved by a sneeze. That was the last thing Harry wanted to do. He pinched his nose tightly and hoped that would make the sneeze he could feel building inside, go away. The sneeze, however, wouldn't be swayed and came upon Harry quickly. He tried to stifle it, but was unsuccessful. "_H'ngtchoo!_"

"He's over here," Harry heard Dudley say just before Dudley stuck his head into the tree hollow. "We've got you now Potter."

"Bloody cold," Harry whispered as Dudley grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the hollow on his knees into the rain. He tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness overcame him and he was unable to.

"Think you can out run us huh, Potter?" Dudley asked and kicked Harry in the leg.

Harry stayed silent as the kick was delivered and his leg throbbed in return. He toyed with the idea of pulling his wand out, but Dudley knew he couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts. Besides, he didn't want to get his wand taken or get expelled by doing underage magic. He'd endured 'Harry Hunting' in the past. He could endure it now.

Piers threw a punch high at Harry's face, but the boy's aim was off and instead hit him across the mouth. "Not going to fight back, I see." Piers reached down and plucked Harry's glasses off his face and threw them a few feet away. With Harry blind, Piers pulled back his arm to punch Harry in the stomach.

As Piers arm got a few inches away from Harry, Harry doubled over in a forceful sneeze, not knowing how much the timing saved him. "_Heh-h'Tcchoooo!_"

"Think sneezing on us is going to make us stop?" Dudley laughed.

Harry sneezed again.

"No!" a voice behind Dudley and Piers answered. "I will."

Not recognizing the deep, silky voice, both boys turned around. Towering over them, with a sneer on his face, was a man dressed all in black with dark, lank, black hair. The man took two paces forward. "Leave. Now."

Not having to be told twice, the two turned and high-tailed it out of there, letting Harry deal with the menacing man himself.

"Potter."

Recognizing the voice, Harry closed his eyes briefly then slowly stood up to face his potions professor from Hogwarts, the man a dark blur in front of him. "Sir. What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern," Snape responded.

After a violent shiver racked his body, Harry crossed his arms over his chest, again, to get warm.

"Your glasses." Snape held out Harry's glasses in front of him.

Harry gratefully accepted his glasses and quickly put them on, not at all comfortable with being blind in front of his hated professor. He looked up to Snape. The man was just staring at him, and it made him feel nervous. He began to fidget.

"Stay still Potter," Snape ordered, and pulled out his wand.

Harry's eyes widened in horror at the man's raised wand. Before he could even utter a word, he felt a tingling sensation over his body and the throbbing in his leg and mouth vanished. "Tha…." He stopped and jumped as thunder clapped loudly overhead and the rain began to fall harder.

"Do you need any more healing, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, wand still in hand.

"No. Thank..." Harry turned to the side and buried his face into his elbow. _"H'tchoo! _" Embarrassed, he turned back around. "No, thank you sir."

"In any event, drink this Potter." Snape held out a vial he had pulled from inside one of his pockets.

Reluctantly, Harry took the small vial. At the look the professor was giving him, Harry uncorked it and downed its contents with a grimace. "What was that?" he asked.

"It will not cure, but ease symptoms," he answered vaguely. He grabbed the vial Harry still had in his hand and looked up to the sky. "You best be getting home before the storm gets worse Potter."

Harry actually had to agree. He was beginning to feel miserable and now wanted to be dry and warmer. He nodded and took a few steps toward Privet Drive when he stopped to sneeze again. "_Heh-kTCHoo!"_ Sniffling, he continued on towards his relatives, wondering why the potions professor was in Surrey. More than likely it was on Dumbledore's orders, but why he couldn't fathom.

"Take care of that cold, Potter," Snape whispered before turning into a snake and slithering off into the trees.


End file.
